My Guardian
by rarra
Summary: "Bertemu denganmu mungkin merupakan takdir tuhan, menjadi temanmu mungkin hanya kebetulan, mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku hindari, Lucy." / "Semua yang terjadi di antara kita adalah hal yang sangat berharga, terima kasih karena kau selalu melindungiku, Natsu." / My First Nalu story Enjoy :D / Chapter 5 has been updated !
1. Chapter 1 : Our First Meeting

**MY GUARDIAN**

**Chapter 1 "Our First Meeting"**

*Lucy Pov*

"Aku sudah selesai, Ayah. Terimakasih."

"Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, Lucy." Ucap ayahku yang menatapku sekilas kemudian mengerutkan dahinya.

"A-Aku sudah terlambat ayah~ Ittekimasu." Aku segera beranjak sebelum ada perkataan lainnya terlontar dari mulut ayahku, itu akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Lucy! Tunggu supirmu belum siap!" Suara ayahku terdengar bahkan hingga aku tiba di gerbang rumahku.

"Aku berangkat naik bis saja ayah~ jangan khawatir." Ucapku sambil berlari menuju halte terdekat.

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Aku tinggal di rumah besar ini bersama Ayahku, Jude Heartfilia, dan banyak pembantu yang mengurus rumah ini. Aku, tidak suka di antar-jemput oleh supir seperti keinginan ayah, itu merepotkan. Aku ingin di anggap seperti siswi SMA pada umumnya. Aku ingin dilihat sebagai Lucy, bukan putri dari salah satu keluarga kaya di Magnolia.

Aku tiba di halte bis. Ketika aku melihat jam tanganku, ternyata aku memang sudah kesiangan. Aku akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa tidur. Sehingga aku selalu bangun terlambat. Mimpi buruk itu benar-benar menggangguku. Tunggu… mengapa tidak ada satupun bis yang lewat. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sorotan karena terlambat di hari pertama sekolah. Sial. Aku terus menatap jalan, berharap akan ada bis muncul, namun masih belum juga ada. Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Mengapa bis itu tidak datang juga…." Ucapku putus asa.

"Itu karena tidak akan ada bis yang melewati halte ini." Suara seseorang terdengar dari belakangku. Aku segera menoleh menuju sumber suaranya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku sedikit terkejut.

Aku melihat sesosok lelaki memasukan lengan kanannya ke saku celananya. Ia menggunakan headset dan baru saja melepasnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menatapku dari atas ke bawah, uhh menganggu.

"Huhh, sepertinya kau anak baru ya?" Ucapnya dengan nada santai. "Halte ini sudah tidak terpakai, kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Aku mengangkat alis mataku, mengingat pertanyaannya aku segera melihat ke sekeliling halte… dan memang… aku baru menyadarinya, halte ini sudah penuh dengan akar menjalar, debu, serta tiang-tiiang penyangganya yang berkarat seolah akan rubuh. Aku menelan ludahku.

"Aku…" Gumamku yang mungkin tidak terdengar olehnya.

"Hmm… merepotkan." Ucapnya memakai headsetnya lagi yang sempat ia buka. "Ikuti aku. Akan kutunjukan jalan menuju halte yang benar."

Apa-apaan laki-laki ini, bertindak seenaknya… aku berjalan di belakangnya. Ia mengenakan seragam SMA Fairy, berarti kita berada di sekolah yang sama? Dan mengapa dia setenang itu padahal, ini sudah sangat terlambat. Aku yang sedang bergelut dengan pikiranku terhenti, karena aku menabrak tubuhnya yang ada di depanku. Wajahku menabrak bahunya, tepatnya.

"M-Mengapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan?!" Teriakku padanya. Kesal.

"Mengapa kau tidak melihat kedepan ketika berjalan?!" Balasnya.

Dia menyebalkan. Ini tidak seperti aku yang memintanya untuk mengantarku atau apapun kan?

"Lihat, Haltenya, ada di sebrang jalan. Kau bisa melihatnya kan?" Tunjukknya pada sebuah halte. "Jangan banyak melamun, baka." Dengusnya.

"Hmph!" Aku memalingkan wajah darinya.

Sudah jelas dia yang membuatku melamun. Beraninya Dia menyebutku baka? Orang yang tidak kukenal sudah bertindak tidak sopan. Tanpa menghiraukannya, dengan kesal aku berjalan menyebrangi jalan di depanku.

"Oi!" Suara laki-laki itu terdengar lagi. Aku tidak peduli.

Namun, sesaat kemudian, Aku merasa tangan kananku tertarik oleh tangan seseorang, sebelum aku menyadarinya aku sudah tertarik ke belakang dan terjatuh di pinggir trotoar. Aku terkejut, baru saja sebuah truck melintas di depanku. Laki-laki itu masih memegang lenganku dari belakang. Aku bisa mendengar hembusan napasnya yang tersengal. Dia… menyelamatkanku…

"Baka! Bagaimana jika tadi kau tertabrak!?" Teriaknya semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya. Aku ternyata mendarat di atas pangkuannya. Pantas saja aku tidak merasakan kerasnya trotoar. Posisiku kini membelakanginya.

"A-Aku minta maaf…." Ucapku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kepalanya menunduk aku merasakannya di pundak bagian belakangku. "H-Hey…?" Tanyaku gugup. Suaranya ketika membentakku terdengar bergetar, apa dia setakut itu aku akan tertabrak?

"jangan melakukannya lagi…." Ucapnya pelan.

Aku bergegas berdiri dan menatapnya. Ia masih belum beranjak.

"H-Hey, Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku meletakkan tanganku di bahunya. "Terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku." Ungkapku, aku tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

Ia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum padaku, Senyuman yang sangat berseri yang memperlihatkan semua giginya. Eh? Dia bisa seramah ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba?

"Baguslah." Ucapnya singkat. Kembali ke ekspresinya semula.

Dia menjadi menyebalkan lagi, jangan terpengaruh Lucy! Mungkin dia mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Ahh! Entahlah… Tapi dia menyelamatkanku… Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Dia menatapku heran.

"Hey… Ayo berdiri." Ajakku. Dia menyambut uluran tanganku dan akhirnya berdiri.

"Gadis bodoh yang merepotkan." Keluhnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Ucapku sebal.

Aku mempercepat jalanku dan mendahuluinya. Aku tiba di halte dan sudah ada bis menanti disana. Pintu bis terbuka, tanpa ragu aku langsung berlari menaiki bis itu. Aku menemukan tempat dudukku. Tapi tunggu… mengapa laki-laki itu belum juga naik? Kurasa kita menuju tempat yang sama kan?

Aku melihat ke jendela, dia sedang berjalan, lambat sangat lambat sekali. Aku mulai kesal lagi, apa dia sengaja? Dasar... Aku membuka kaca jendela dan hendak menyuruhnya agar cepat naik, tapi… niatku terhenti karena semakin aku memperhatikannya aku tahu yang menyebabkan jalannya lambat adalah …. luka di kakinya, dia seperti kesulitan berjalan. Apa luka itu karena menyelamatkanku tadi?

Ia akhirnya menaiki bis, dia membungkuk cepat ke supir bis karena telah lama menunggunya. Bis pun perlahan mulai melaju. Laki-laki itu duduk di kursi yang berada di sampingku.

"Yo…" Ucapnya padaku seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Hey… kau terluka?" Tanyaku merasa bersalah.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Ungkapnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Lepas dulu headset mu." Gerutuku.

Laki-laki itu melepas headset yang terpasang di telinga kanannya. Kemudian berkata, "Ada seorang wanita jahat yang berlari meninggalkan seseorang yang terluka karena ingin naik bis. Kejamnya."

"Jangan bercanda…" Aku menghampirinya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanyanya ketika melihatku memegang pergelangan kakinya. Dia terlihat menahan sakit ketika tanganku sedikit menekan kakinya.

"Wanita itu merasa bersalah dan berencana menanyakan pada laki-laki menyebalkan itu apa dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Dia akan memeriksanya sendiri." Ucapku.

"Pfft, kau meniruku." Ucapnya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan perutnya.

"Hey… Lukanya membengkak! Kau seharusnya tidak berjalan dulu." Ucapku, menegadahkan wajahku menatapnya.

"Hah, itu bukan masalah besar." Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Cih mengapa dia tidak jujur saja? Aku menekan lukanya cukup keras.

"U-ugh… Hey.. jangan memegangnya seperti itu." Rintihnya.

"Hee… padahal hanya luka kecil, tapi sakit kan?" Ejekku. Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang kuucapkan kulihat ia cemberut.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sore yang Merubah Segalanya

**Chapter 2 "Sore yang merubah segalanya"**

*Natsu Pov*

Wanita itu menghampiriku, raut wajahnya tidak seceria sebelumnya. Ia memegang kakiku yang terluka. Aku menatapnya, namun aku tahu dia tidak akan membalas tatapanku karena ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik pandangannya dari tadi, ya, luka di kakiku. Ini hanya luka biasa mengapa dia sangat berlebihan?

Aku dihujani dengan omelannya tanpa henti, berkata ini-itu, seharusnya begini-begitu, dia memang wanita yang berisik.

"Selesai!" Ucapnya membuyarkan pikiranku. "Wah, tepat sekali, ketika aku selesai mengobatimu, kita juga tiba di sekolah."

"Ya…."

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku sebenarnya ingin berterimakasih tapi bibirku terasa kelu, pada akhirnya tak ada kata lain yang terlontar dari mulutku.

Wanita itu menyadari lamunan sesaatku, dia menatapku sekilas. Dari wajahnya aku dapat melihat dia seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi kemudian dia menghela napas. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dan ia mengerutkan dahinya dan perlahan menarik tanganku yang dari tadi kuselipkan di saku celanaku.

"Ayo! Kita sudah terlambat!" Dia menarikku turun dari Bis.

Kami berjalan cukup cepat, aku… tepatnya terpaksa karena aku di tarik olehnya. Kulihat sekeliling sekolah, tidak ada siapapun disini. Tidak diragukan lagi ini karena kami terlambat. Sejak awalpun, aku memang tidak tertarik sekolah disini, tak masalah bagaimana aku mengawali debut pertamaku di SMA ini. Sekilas memandang, sekolah ini terlihat normal.

"Hey, mau sampai kapan kau menariku?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Dia seketika melepaskan pegangannya.

"Baiklah, kita sudah tiba di sekolah. Sekarang silahkan kembali ke kelasmu."

"Iya… Etto… Arigatou…. Karena telah menolongku hari ini." Ucapnya seraya membalikan tubuhnya membelakangiku.

"Betsuni…" Ucapku membalikan tubuhku dan mulai melangkah pelan.

"A-Ano…. Nama ku Lucy, kau?" Pertanyaannya menghentikan langkahku sesaat aku melanjutkan langkahku lagi.

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Aku menoleh ke arahnya, mencoba tersenyum padanya. Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba ingin melakukannya.

*Natsu Pov End*

*Lucy Pov*

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Ia berbalik dan menunjukan senyumnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Tanpa kusadari Natsu telah hilang dari jangkauan penglihatanku. Dia… Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat ketika melihat senyumannya. Atashi wa Baka!

Aku berjalan melewati koridor yang berbeda dengannya. Sayang sekali aku mungkin tidak sekelas dengannya. Ekor mataku menangkap papan kecil di atas pintu kelas bertuliskan "1-D", ya ini kelasku. Aku perlahan membuka daun pintu, detak jantungku semakin cepat seraya dengan semakin melebarnya pintu yang terbuka, aku dengan langkah ragu akhirnya masuk ke kelas. Aku melakukannya dengan mata yang tertutup karena aku belum siap melihat ekspresi tidak menyenangkan dari guru atau teman sekelasku.

"Lucy Heartfilia-san … Kau terlambat." Ucap seorang guru wanita yang wajahnya terlihat agak kurang bersahabat. Wanita dengan rambut coklat yang bergelombang, ia mengenakan baju berwarna hijau dengan balutan high heels berwarna hitam di kakinya. Tatapan tajamnya di balik kacamatanya itu kini mengarah padaku. Aku seperti tertusuk oleh ratusan pedang hanya dengan menatapnya sekilas.

"Aku sangat menyesal, Sensei." Aku membungkuk.

"Ya sudah cari tempat dudukmu."

"Hai'…"

Ketakuanku menjadi kenyataan. Bukankah ini teralu mencolok untuk hari pertama? Aku mungkin sedang bernasib buruk. Terlebih lagi semua orang di kelas ini menatapku. Kami-sama tolonglah aku.

"Hey, kau boleh duduk di sana, masih kosong." Ucap seorang wanita berambut biru ia mengenakan ikat rambut berwarna orange. Tubuhnya mungil, dia sepertinya baik.

"A-Ah… Terima kasih, etto…" Ucapku sungkan.

"Levy, Namaku Levy McGarden." Ucapnya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Levy…"

"Tidak usah sungkan padaku, Lucy. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

"Tentu saja, Levy!"

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Lu-chan?"

"Boleh sekali dan sebagai gantinya bolehkah aku memanggilmu Levy-chan?"

"Yup, jangan sungkan Lu-chan!|

*Lucy Pov End*

Lucy menemukan teman di hari pertamanya bersekolah di SMA Fairy. Tidak terlalu buruk walaupun di awal kejadian buruk menimpanya. Ia cepat berbaur dengan teman sekelasnya. Kelas dengan berbagai macam tipe orang di dalamnya, tapi semua itu cukup menyenangkan bagi Lucy.

Sementara itu di atap sekolah, Natsu berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Setibanya disana, hembusan angin menyambutnya. Rambut berwarna pink miliknya tertiup angin seraya ia memejamkan matanya.

"Lucy, uh?" Gumamnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Natsu membiarkan dirinya tertidur di atap sekolah, ia menatap langit yang keabu-abuan. Natsu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah langit, ia menggigit bibirnya melihat sebuah tanda tulisan dengan sebuah tanda di lengan kanannya. Ia tahu orang lain tidak bisa melihat tulisan itu. Natsu kemudian terduduk, menatap perban yang terikat di kakinya, kemudian ia memegang kakinya yang terluka dengan tangan kanannya…. Tak lama setelah itu, lebam dan luka bengkaknya menghilang secara cepat. Seperti tidak pernah terluka sebelumnya.

"Sudah kukatakan ini bukan masalah besar 'kan?" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, mendaratkan kepalannya pada lantai. "Chikuso…"

"Jangan sampai pukulan mu itu menghancurkan bangunan ini, Natsu." Seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada (?) baru saja muncul di belakang Natsu.

"Cih, Untuk apa kau kesini Gray?" Ucap Natsu tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Sekarang sudah tiba saatnya, kau tahu kan? Kita para Guardian tidak bisa hanya duduk diam, merenungi nasib dan meratapi diri sendiri." Gray berjalan perlahan melewati Natsu yang masih terduduk. "Kau sudah menemukan 'apa yang seharusnya kau lindungi' kan?" Tambanhnya.

"jangan banyak bicara, kau sendiri bagaimana?" Natsu menimpali.

"Aku belum menemukannya." Balas Gray.

"Mengapa harus wanita itu. Mengapa harus Lucy?" Ucap Natsu gelisah.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh, ini semua sudah terikat sekarang. Kau harus melindunginya, jika tidak Lucy akan mati!"

Angin semakin kencang berhembus, menambah berat atmosphere diantara pembicaraan Natsu dan Gray.

"Persetan dengan semua ini! Jika 'mereka' melakukan sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan membuat mereka menjadi abu!" Natsu terbakar emosi.

"Jangan gegabah… , disini nyawamu juga ikut terancam."

"Siapa yang peduli, Gray. Aku hanyalah mahluk yang pantas ditiadakan."

Gray menghampiri Natsu dan menarik kerah bajunya, "Kau pikir dengan mengatakan ungkapan bodoh seperti itu akan merubah semuanya?" Gray mendaratkan pukulan kerasnya di wajah Natsu.

"Nani? Pukulanmu hanya seperti ini?" Ucap Natsu dengan senyuman satire nya.

"Kono yaro….!"

-15.31 P.M-

"Lu-chan, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Levy yang baru saja mengenakan tasnya.

"Ya, Levy-chan…!" Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Lucy dan Levy sudah sangat akrab. Ketertarikan mereka dan Hobby mereka yang sama membuat semuanya semakin mudah untuk saling mengerti satu sama lain. Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan menyenangkan mereka, terdengar suara ledakan dari atap sekolah.

"Levy-chan kau mendengarnya?" Ucap Lucy mencari sumber suara.

"Ya, itu sepertinya suara-"

Belum sempat Levy menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia tengah tertarik oleh seseorang. Lucy yang menyadarinya segera menoleh.

"Are…? Levy-chan? Dimana kau?" Lucy berlari menelusuri koridor sekolah yang luas.

Apakah tidak ada yang menyadari ledakan tadi?

Mengapa para siswa yang lain terlihat biasa saja?

Levy-chan kau dimana?

Lucy mempercepat langkahnya, mencari sahabat barunya itu di setiap sudut ruangan namun tanpa hasil. Napasnya tersengal karena ia terus berlari tanpa henti. Satu pintu dari ruang kelas di ujung koridor terbuka, Lucy melihatnya dan hendak memastikan apakah Levy mungkin berada disana atau tidak…

Baru saja ia melangkah, dari arah yang awalnya Lucy tuju, muncul sebuah mahluk menyerupai singa berwarna putih dengan taringnya yang tajam, melihatnya saja sudah terbayang bagaimana tidak ada bandingannya dengan sebuah besi sekalipun, apa lagi jika taring tersebut mencabik tubuh manusia?

Lucy mengambil langkah mundur, tetap berhati-hati meski ia tahu, ini bukan sekedar khayalan atau imajinasi di sore hari, tapi ia memang berhadapan dengan mahluk menyeramkan itu. Lucy kemudian berlari sekuat tenanga. Singa tersebut membabi buta, memporak porandakan bangunan di sekitarnya. Hingga akhirnya, tubuh Lucy yang tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan cengkraman mahluk itu, terjatuh.

Lucy tersudut, namun kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari. Singa itu mendekat, jarak 3 meter di hadapan Lucy, Mahluk itu berubah menjadi seorang manusia namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kesannya tentang singa, ia memiliki cakarnya.

"Kau tentu terkejut, Lucy Heartfilia." Ucap lelaki singa itu.

"Siapa kau? Apa tujuan mu kesini?"

"Hajimemashite, Namaku Zeref. Dan gomen ne, aku akan mengakhiri hidupmu sekarang. Lucy…"

"Percuma, Gray. Pertarungan ini tidak ada gunanya. Kita hanya membuat keributan disini." Ucap Natsu dengan napas yang tersengal.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu, selain Guardian dan para Angels. Tidak masalah." Balas Gray.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu berlebihan."

"Kuso, aku tahu kau itu tidak mudah mati, tapi ini keterlaluan." Rintih Gray memegangi pundaknya yang terluka.

"Heh, kau sendiri yang memulai perang. Sekarang kau yang banyak mengeluh." Natsu mendengus.

"Cih, bocah api sialan."

"Bocah es hentai."

*Deg*

Natsu tiba-tiba memegangi tangannya.

"Arghhh…" Rintih Natsu.

"Hey ada apa? Tanganmu…" Ucap Gray terkejut.

"L-Lucy dalam bahaya…. Aku akan menyusulnya!"

"Natsu! Melihat dari reaksi tanganmu musuhnya bukan hal yang bisa kau atasi."

"Kau meremehkanku, Gray. Aku akan melakukan _Link_."

"Apa? Kau mahluk ceroboh!" Gray mengejar Natsu.

Lucy tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia hanya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Padahal beberapa saat lalu semua normal, tapi sekarang?

"Ada kata-kata terakhir, Lucy?" Ucap Zeref yang siap menyerang Lucy.

"Na….tsu…" Lucy memejamkan matanya.

"Aku mendengarmu…. Lucy!" Teriakkan Natsu memenuhi koridor sekolah.

"Kau terlambat, Natsu Dragneel." Zeref mencekik leher Lucy dan mengangkatnya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya yang menyerupai cakar singa siap untuk mencabik tubuh Lucy.

"Ugghh…" Rintih Lucy.

"Sayonara, Lucy Heartfilia." Zeref mengarahkan serangannya terhadap tubuh Lucy.

"LINK!" Teriak Natsu.

"Natsu jangan!" Teriak Gray yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat Natsu berdiri.

Brughh…

Gray yang baru saja melangkah, terhenti.

"Ohok… Ohookk…" Lucy memegangi lehernya, berada di depan Gray sekarang.

"H-Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gray menghampiri Lucy.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… ugh, dari pada itu mengapa aku tiba-tiba ada disini? Natsu… dimana Natsu?"

"Si bodoh itu menggunakan Link….."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Gray tidak menjawab bertanyaan Lucy dan hanya mengangkat jari telunjuknya. Menunjuk kearah belakang Lucy. Lucypun sontak berbalik badan.

"Hehh, aku… tepat… waktu." Ucap Natsu yang kini badannya telah di tembus oleh cengkraman tajam dari tangan Zeref.

Zeref melepas cengkramannya dan menjatuhkan tubuh Natsu yang berlimpah darah.

"NATSUUUU!"

-To Be Continued-

RnR ya... Arigatou gozaimasu yang udah review. Hope you'll enjoy my story :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Angel and Guardian

**Warning : OOC, Typo (s) & GJ /?**

**I Do not own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima Does haha**

**Gomen telat post, lagi kena Writer's Block soalnya wkwk**

**Aku tetep berusaha buat update secepatnya. **

**Enjoy Minna~ :D Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**Chapter 3 "Guardian and Angel"**

*Lucy Pov*

"NATSUUUU!"

_Perasaan apa ini…_

_Mengapa dia repot-repot melindungiku…_

_Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya…_

_Aku tidak mempercayai apa yang aku lihat, tidak aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai ini semua. Ini hanya mimpi… Ya… hanya kelanjutan dari mimpi-mimpi buruk yang pernah aku alami…_

_Ini tidak mungkin terjadi …._

.

.

.

"-cy…. Lucy! Lucy!" Teriak lelaki bertelanjang dada yang berada disampingku.

"…." Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku pada tubuh yang tergeletak di depanku. Dia tidak mati kan?

"Ayo ikut aku, kau sedang di incar, aku akan menjelaskan semua nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik kita menjauh. Kau harus-"

"Kau… Siapa?" Tanyaku tanpa memandangnya.

"Aku Gray, teman dari bocah ceroboh itu." Jelasnya. "Yang penting sekarang kita harus segera-"

"Bagaimana dengan Natsu?! Kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana dia akan baik-baik saja?! Natsu… dia… dia…"

_Mengapa aku seperti kehilangan akal begini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Natsu?_

"Lucy, tenanglah. Tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Laki-laki bernama Gray ini menarikku. Tanpa perlawanan aku mengikuti yang dia pinta. Tapi itu semua tidak membuatku lantas memalingkan pandanganku dari tubuh Natsu yang tidak sadarkan diri. Sementara lelaki bernama Zeref itu tersenyum satire kearahku, seolah berkata 'kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku'.

"Natsu…" Gumamku putus asa.

Namanya menggema dalam pikiranku. Ada bagian dari hatiku yang terasa remuk ketika kali ini aku menyebut namanya…. Mengapa aku seperti ini?

*Lucy Pov End*

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tenang, Lucy?" Tanya Gray hati-hati.

"…." Lucy menjawabnya dengan anggukan lemah.

Gray menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan perutnya. Kemudian sesekali menatap Lucy. Sebenarnya Gray hanya menunggu waktu sampai Lucy memintanya untuk menjelaskan semuanya, tapi Lucy tetap bungkam seolah tidak ingin di ganggu. Gray mengerti itu dan memilih untuk diam.

"Moo! Jika memang seperti itu katakan sejak awal…!" Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari kelas di sebelah tempat Lucy dan Gray berada.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu! Dasar Chibi!" Suara berat yang sedang membentak milik seorang laki-laki mengikuti suara wanita itu.

"Hai, hai, Arigatu Gajeel~ Karenamu aku jadi meninggalkan Lu-chan!" Bentak Levy, kesal.

"Chibi… aku tidak tahu kau sedang bersama temanmu."

"Bakaaaa!"

Mendengar adu argumen dari Levy dan Gajeel Gray membuka pintu kelas yang menghubungkan 2 kelas itu.

"Oi, oi… jangan ada pertengkaran suami-istri disini…" Sergah Gray.

"G-Gray… Sejak kapan kau disana?" Tanya Levy.

"Cukup lama. Levy, Jika kau mencari Lucy, dia ada di kelas sebelah."

"Lu-chan baik-baik saja? Yokatta!" Tanpa di suruh Levy langsung menerobos masuk ke kelas sebelahnya.

"Jadi… Levy adalah Angel-mu, Gajeel?" Tanya Gray.

"Ck, Sepertinya begitu. Gihii…"

"Kau terlihat senang… aku tidak menyangka jika kau-"

"Urusai! Bocah Es!"

.

.

.

"Lu-chan…" Panggil Levy.

"Levy-chan! Kau baik-baik saja?" Lucy sedikit lega melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Lu-chan. Gomen ne! Aku tiba-tiba menghilang." Ungkap Levy penuh penyesalan.

"Memangnya kau kemana?"

"Gajeel, tiba-tiba menyeretku ke kelas di samping kelas ini, dia merasakan kekuatan tidak wajar muncul di sekitar kita." Jelas Levy.

"Gajeel?" Lucy menegadahkan kepalanya menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, dia Guardian ku." Tambahnya.

"Guardian?" Lucy memiringkan alis mata kanannya.

"Biar aku jelaskan, aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semua ini padamu kan Lucy?" Suara Gray tiba-tiba memecah suasana di ruang kelas.

"Gray… Sepertinya Lu-chan belum tahu apapun."

"Benar-benar tidak tahu apapun." Tambah Gajeel.

Lucy mengerutkan dahinya. "Lalu, lebih baik kalian jelaskan, aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan semua yang telah terjadi."

"Sebenarnya ini adalah kenyataan yang hanya terjadi dan hanya kita saja yang mengetahuinya. Karena jarang di temui dimanapun. SMA Fairy memiliki beberapa murid pemegang "Pearl". Untuk saat ini yang di ketahui memiliki Peark adalah Aku, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, dan kau, Lucy."

"Pearl? Apa itu pearl?"

"Pearl adalah kekuatan terbesar dalam tubuh kita bentuknya seperti Krystal. Bisa di katakan Pearl adalah nyawa kita."

"Apa maksudmu? Kita manusia kan?"

"Jika pearl-mu 'dicuri' atau 'diberikan' kepada orang lain maka kau akan mati. Tentu saja kita adalah manusia, namun dalam kasus ini, kita bebeda golongan." Jelas Gray.

"Lu-chan… Kau dan Aku adalah Angels." Tambah Levy.

"Sedangkan Aku dan Bocah Es, Gray adalah Guardian." Gajeel menimpali.

"Chotto matte! Sebenarnya kalian sedang berbicara omong kosong apa?" Lucy memotong pembicaraan.

"Ini bukan omong kosong, Lu-chan. Kita adalah Angels. Angel adalah pemilik White Pearl. White Pearl adalah Kekuatan besar yang jarang di temui, Gray dan Gajeel pun walaupun mereka berpenampilan seperti itu, mereka pemilik white pearl." Ungkap Levy panjang lebar.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan penampilan ku?" Ucap Gajeel dan Gray serentak.

"Ahaha, Gomen-gomen." Levy tersenyum jahil.

"Lalu …. Kita semua pemilik White Pearl? Apa yang membedakan Guardian dan Angel?" Tanya Lucy.

"White Pearl memiliki 2 Fungsi. Yang pertama adalah untuk melindungi "to protect" dan menyembuhkan "to heal". Pearl yang para angels miliki adalah "to heal" sementara para Guardian "to protect"."

"Aku mulai mengerti…. Lalu mengapa kita harus dilindungi?"

"Karena ada pemilik Black Pearl yang mengincar White Pearl 'to heal'… seperti yang kau alami sebelum ini, Lucy." Ungkap Gray.

"Zeref….? Apa tujuannya mengincar pemilik White Pearl?"

"Zeref adalah pemilik Black Pearl. Fungsi Black Pearl adalah untuk menghancurkan 'to destroy'. Tetapi mereka tidak puas hanya bisa menghancurkan, mereka ingin memiliki kekuatan White Pearl untuk membinasakan segalanya, karena Pemegang White Pearl saat ini sudah jarang di temui." Jelas Gray.

"Zeref adalah musuh utama dari Para pemilik White Pearl, dia berencana untuk mengumpulkan White pearl dan menjadikannya hidup kekal atas kesucian yang dimiliki oleh White pearl." Gajeel ikut menjelaskan.

"Natsu….. bagaimana dengan Natsu, dia juga Guardian seperti kalian kan?" Lucy menatap bergantian Gajeel dan Gray. Levy menarik nafas berat.

"Memang benar dia Guardian…. Namun…. Natsu adalah pemilik White pearl 'to protect'…. dan sekaligus pemilik satu-satunya Black Pearl 'to kill'…."

.

.

.

.

/cough/ "ughhh…. Seperti biasa, Natsu…. Kau memang sulit di tangani…." Ucap Zeref yang terengah.

"Cepat menyingkir dari sini…" Perintah Natsu.

"Jarang sekali kau menggunakan, Black Pearl mu, oh… tunggu, mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya?"

"Aku tak butuh ocehanmu, menyingkir atau kubunuh kau?" Natsu tidak main-main kali ini tanda di tangan kanannya memancarkan sinar warna hitam.

Natsu di kelilingi oleh sinar hitam tersebut, gerakannya semakin cepat, tanpa sempat terlihat, ia telah mendaratkan pukulannya di wajah Zeref.

Zeref tersungkur, Natsu mencengkram lehernya, terdengar suara erangan Zeref setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana mungkin Natsu… bisa memiliki 2 pearl sekaligus?" Lucy menatap lekat-lekat wajah Gray, menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Ketika masih kecil, Natsu adalah anak sebatang kara namun ada yang merawatnya, seseorang petinggi dari golongan Black Pearl. Natsu kemudian di berikan tanda di tangan kanannya, itu membuktikan bahwa ia adalah Golongan Black Pearl. Dan… hanya pemilik pearl saja yang bisa melihat tanda itu. Ia pada dasarnya adalah keturuan White Pearl, namun nyawanya terancam sejak kecil karena dia tinggal di lingkungan Black Pearl, sehingga orang yang mengurusnya saat itu menanamkan 'paksa' Black pearl pada Natsu." Gray merendahkan intonasinya.

Lucy tercengang. Gajeel dan Levy hanya menunduk.

"T-Tapi… Jika Natsu, mengeluarkan atau menghancurkan Black Pearl dalam dirinya dia akan tetap selamat kan? Itu pasti bisa di lakukan benar 'kan?"

"Itu akan sulit. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bila salah satu pearl di keluarkan dari tubuh Natsu, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Itu sangat beresiko. Nyawa Natsu terancam."

"Apakah tidak ada jalan lain?"

"Memiliki 2 pearl membuat Natsu sangat tidak stabil. Bila Black pearl lebih mendominasi dirinya, maka kemungkinan dia akan membunuh siapapun tanpa pandang buluh, karena dia di kuasai oleh Black Pearl 'To Kill' yang tidak memiliki Hati. Jika ia membunuh, secara tidak langsung akan meregenerasi kehidupannya, dengan kata lain… kekal." Gray mengepalkan tangannya.

"Natsu… selama ini dia berjuang melawan dirinya sendiri agar dia tidak di kuasai oleh sisi gelap itu. Dia berjuang sendiri. Koin…. Kini Natsu seperti itu. Black dan White Pearl ada di kedua sisinya dalam satu koin yang sama. Natsu menjaganya agar ia tidak jatuh dalam Kegelapan."

Lucy terdiam mematung. Ia teringat saat pagi ini ia bertemu pertama kalinya dengan Natsu. Saat mereka saling mengejek padahal belum saling mengenal.

Saat Natsu menolongnya agar tidak tertabrak.

Saat Natsu menunjukan senyum tulus kepadanya.

Saat Natsu …. Saat Natsu…

.

.

.

"Lucy! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Gray yang terkejut karena Lucy tiba-tiba meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Sudah jelas, aku akan menemui Natsu!"

"Lu-chan, jangan gegabah… mungkin masih ada Zeref disana. Lebih baik kita tunggu disini." Saran Levy.

"Tapi Levy-chan… Natsu… adalah Guardian ku kan? Aku akan berada disampingnya. Natsu… pasti baik-baik saja kan? Dia kuat kan?"

"kau boleh pergi, asal kau kembali bersama si bocah api itu, Geehee" Sela Gajeel.

"Ingatkan dia supaya tidak bertindak bodoh, Lucy." Timbal Gray.

"Hati-hati, Lu-chan!" Levy melambaikan kedua tangannya. Lucy tersenyum.

.

Lucy mempercepat langkahnya… Ia ingin segera menemui Natsu. Melihat Natsu. Melihat senyumannya yang tulis lagi… Melihat sikapnya yang terkadang tiba-tiba berubah… melihat kecerobohannya… dan berterima kasih…

.

.

.

Padahal waktu belum berjalan lama… ini masih ada di hari yang sama…

Namun semua telah merubah segalanya….

Pagi yang tenang, kehidupan sekolah yang normal, mungkin hanya akan mereka temui di hari ini, untuk pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya….

.

.

.

"Natsu… aku akan segera kesana, tunggulah aku!"

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Hountoni Arigatou Gozaimasu yang udah Reviews! Aku sangat sangat seneng dan menghargai para readers yang meninggalkan jejaknya. Jujur aku jadi semangat lanjutin ceritanya XD**

**.**

**.**

**Harap maklum ya kalo ceritanya kurang seru, monoton, gak jelas, author masih belajar, selebihnya hope you love my story xD  
See you~ di chapter selanjutnya!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Something you must accept

**yoo minna-san, I'm back...!**

**hoho, arigatou gozaimasu selalu setia menunggu cerita ini dan membaca cerita ini... /bow/**

**Udah chapter 4 lagi... semua ini terjadi /? atas dukungan readers, aaa~ Love ya! :D**

**Arigatou buat supportnya buat author /terharu/ /dijitak/**

**udah ah jangan banyak bacot (?) Just ... enjoy my story. :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

**(If I did, I'll make Natsu and Lucy together forever /?) /Slapped/**

**Mind to RnR? I appreciate it! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 "Something you must accept"**

Pukulan Natsu meleset, ia memukul lantai tepat di sebelah wajah Zeref, leher Zeref masih dalam cengkraman tangan Natsu. Pandangan Natsu tiba-tiba tidak jelas.

"Ugghh…" Natsu memegangi kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Natsu? Bukankah kau akan membunuhku?"

"Diam kau!" Natsu tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. "Shine!" Natsu menghujani Zeref dengan pukulan keras yang bertenaga penuh, darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibir Zeref.

"Jangan dulu s..senang, Natsu…" Zeref dengan susah payah meraih tangan Natsu yang mencengkram lehernya. "Ini kesempatanku untuk mengambil pearl-mu!" Zeref menghempaskan tubuh Natsu ke tembok dengan ledakan dari tangannya.

"Chikuso… B-Bagaimana bisa kau… hh…hahh…" Ucap Natsu terengah.

"Sesama golongan kau seharusnya tahu kan, aku pemilik Black Pearl 'To destroy'. Jangan remehkan aku." Zeref membentuk sebuah pedang dari kepalan asap yang terbentuk dari ledakan sebelumnya.

"Cih, apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan gretakanmu." Natsu berjalan mendekati Zeref.

"Sebelum kau menggunakan Black pearlmu seutuhnya, aku harus menghabisimu. Dan tentu saja itu bisa berpengaruh… Kau mungkin kekal tapi bila aku merenggut kedua pearlmu, kau akan mati."

"Omoshiroi… Lakukan jika kau bisa." Tantang Natsu.

"Kau sombong, Natsu Dragneel." Zeref tanpa ragu menghunuskan pedangnya tepat ke dada Natsu.

"Su…dah… ku katakan…ini… tidak…akan.. berpengaruh…padaku… ohookk.." Natsu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kau tetap merasakan sakit." Zeref menekan pedangnya hingga menembus tubuh Natsu.

"Arrgghhh…." Natsu mengerang kesakitan. "S-Sial…" Natsu menendang tubuh Zeref hingga terpental dan langsung mencabut pedang itu. "Uhh… Itu memang sakit, Kuso Yaro!"

Mata Zeref melebar. "Tidak mungkin…"

"Saa…" Natsu memojokan Zeref ke tembok. "Sekarang giliranmu. Mati!" Natsu mengayunkan pedangnya.

.

.

Lucy yang baru saja sampai melihat semua itu. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah kemudian berteriak. "Natsu!"

Natsu yang hendak menusuk Zeref terhenti. "L-Lucy…."

"Jangan membunuhnya…" Lucy berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Apa?! Dia telah mencoba membunuhmu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya hidup!" Ucap Natsu geram.

Lucy menggigit bibirnya, "Jika kau membunuhnya, kau akan dikuasai oleh Black Pearlmu! Sadarlah Natsu…!" Teriaknya.

"…." Natsu terdiam mematung.

"Aku tidak ingin…. Kau…" Lucy berlari kearah Natsu dan menarik tangannya. Pedang yang sejak tadi Natsu pegangpun terlepas.

"Cih, aku akan… kembali lagi. Camkan itu Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia. Ini belum berakhir." Zeref menghilang seraya dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Jangan pergi, hey Zeref!" Natsu berusaha mengejarnya.

"Natsu… Onegai…" Lucy menarik seragam Natsu.

"L-Lucy…?"

"Jangan lakukan lagi, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Lucy… aku tidak ingin kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hhh… pergilah…" Ucap Natsu pelan.

Lucy menggeleng. Pikirannya menerawang ke waktu dimana Natsu tersenyum padanya, kemudian dengan cepat kembali pada waktu sekarang ketika Natsu dalam keadaan tidak terkendali, dengan ekspresi penuh kebencian yang ada tepat di depannya. Tanpa disadari air mata telah terbentuk di mata coklat Lucy. Ia mengusapnya namun tetap saja air mata itu mengalir, semakin mengalir… seolah enggan terhapus.

"…. Tidak, aku akan tetap disini…. Kau terluka parah…." Ungkap Lucy terisak.

Natsu hendak menoleh, namun dengan cepat Lucy segera mengangkat kedua tangannya, memegang kedua pipi Natsu dari belakang…. menjaga agar tatapannya tetap ke depan.

"H-Hey… ada apa?"

"Diamlah…. Baka…"

"Ughh… kau selalu saja berlebihan terhadap hal keci-" belum sempat Natsu mengakhiri kalimatnya, ia merasa tangan Lucy mencengkram erat seragam di punggung Natsu.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, dasar bodoh…" Ucap Lucy lirih.

Melihat luka di sekujur tubuh Natsu membuat hati Lucy, entah kenapa merasa terganggu. Ia khawatir, ia bingung apa yang harus dia perbuat. Natsu yang tidak terkendali seperti ini bukanlah seperti Natsu yang ia lihat pagi ini. Sementara darah membekas dan memenuhi telapak tangannya. Lucy pun meregangkan tangannya, mencoba mengobati Natsu dengan kekuatan Pearl 'To heal'.

"Lucy …. Kau… sudah tahu semuanya?" Tanya Natsu tanpa menoleh.

"Uhn…" Lucy menangguk. "Levy-chan, Gray, dan Gajeel menjelaskannya padaku."

"Souka… Akhh.." Rintih Natsu.

"Bertahanlah, aku mencoba untuk menyembuhkanmu…" Dengan hati-hati Lucy mengobati bekas luka tusukan yang menembus tubuh Natsu hingga bagian belakang.

Posisi Natsu dan Lucy masih saling membelakangi, Lucy mengobati Natsu dari belakang.

"Kau tidak usah bersusah payah begini… aku… jika dibiarkan nanti lukaku akan sembuh dengan sendirinya…."

"Kau adalah Guardianku! Bisakah sekali saja kau menuruti keinginanku? dasar kau keras kepala!"

"Kau berisik seperti biasanya." Natsu tersenyum sekilas. "Tapi…."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kita belum sepenuhnya menjadi Guardian dan Angel."

"N-Nani? Apa maksudmu?"

"Gray dan yang lain belum memberitahu mu?"

"Jika aku tahu aku tidak akan bertanya lagi padamu."

"Sejak pertama kita bertemu hari ini… di Halte bis… White Pearlku bereaksi… padamu…"

.

.

.

"Lu-chan dan Natsu lama sekali… Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Tanya Levy gelisah.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja. Aku benci mengakui ini, tapi Natsu akan sangat sulit untuk di kalahkan. Kau tidak melupakan kekuatan Natsu kan?" Balas Gray.

"Kekuatannya itulah yang membuatku semakin khawatir." Ucap Levy.

"Chibi, kau hanya terlalu memikirkannya, bocah api dan Lucy akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku harap juga begitu, Gajeel. Are?! Kita belum memberitahukan Lu-chan mengenai kontrak yang mempersatukan Guardian dan Angel."

"Mengapa kau melupakan hal penting, chibi." Ungkap Gajeel.

"Hoo…. Jadi kalian sudah melakukan 'nya'?" Sindir Gray.

"N-N-Na…Nani?!" Tanya Levy dan Gajeel serentak.

"Melihat dari reaksi kalian, hmm… ternyata memang sudah."

"Y-Ya… Jika dia memaksa apa boleh buat…" Gajeel menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan Gajeel? Ini ti-tidak seperti… aku yang memintamu atau apapun kan?" Wajah Levy memerah.

"Ma, ma… kalian memang harus melakukan kontrak… supaya terikat, itu juga demi keselamatan nyawa kalian. Akan lebih baik jika Guardian dan Angel saling melengkapi dan bekerja sama." Gray menimpali. "Sasuga, Gajeel dan Levy! Hahaha…" Gray tertawa memojokan.

"GRAY-BOCAH ES!" Teriak Levy dan Gajeel dengan serempak.

"Haha, Sumanne… lebih baik aku memeriksa mereka…" Gray hendak berlari meninggalkan Levy dan Gajeel.

"Cih seharusnya kau segera menemukan Angel mu dan Gunakan seragam mu bocah hentai!" Sergah Gajeel.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, White Pearlku belum bereaksi pada siapapun. Uwoh, Sejak kapan aku tidak memakainya?!" Jawab Gray.

Levy menggelengkan kepalanya, Gajeel hanya menatap aneh pada Gray.

"Jaa nee~" Ucap Gray yang telah memakai seragammnya.

.

.

.

"Bereaksi …?" Tanya Lucy.

"Yaa…" Natsu membalikan posisi tubuhnya menghadap Lucy.

"B-B-Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Lucy gugup kerena tiba-tiba Natsu bertatapan dengannya.

"Aku… merasakannya…" Natsu memegang tangan kanan Lucy yang sedang mengobatinya. "… disini." Natsu meletakan tangan Lucy tepat di dadanya.

"Na… Natsu.." Lucy menunduk malu, ia enggan membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya sekarang memerah. Detak jantung Natsu terasa oleh tangan Lucy. Sementara tangan Natsu masih memegang tangan Lucy yang ada di dadanya.

"Perasaan yang menyejukan…. Aku merasa terlahir kembali. Arigatou na, Lucy." Ucap Natsu tersenyum lebar.

Lucy membalas senyumannya, "Douita ne… Natsu." rona memerah masih terlihat di pipinya.

Dengan posisi yang belum berubah, Natsu mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

"Nee… Lucy… Lihat yang aku punya." Natsu menunjukan kepalan tangan kirinya pada Lucy. Lucy menatap Natsu heran, namun tanpa berkata kepalanya meminta Lucy untuk melihat apa yang ada di kepalan tangan Natsu. Lucy akhirnya memandang kea rah kepalan tangan Natsu.

"Moo! Tidak ada apa-apa! Kau hanya menjahili-"

Kata-kata Lucy terputus, ia merasakan sesuatu membuatnya tidak dapat berucap… karena kini bibir Natsu tengah menyentuh bibirnya. Lucy tercengang, Natsu yang memejamkan matanya, Wajah Lucy memanas dan memerah. Namun ia tak bisa menyangkal rasa hangat dan lembut yang telah tercipta di antara keduanya. Natsu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Lucy dan menciptakan jarak di antara wajah mereka.

"Sekarang… Kita adalah sudah menjadi Guardian dan Angel yang seutuhnya. Lucy!" Natsu tersenyum ramah kearahnya, sementara Jantung Lucy berdetak tidak karuan setelah apa yang terjadi.

"E-Ehh?!" Lucy memegangi pipinya yang ia bayangkan sudah seperti tomat.

.

.

.

Langit senja telah menghitam. Angin pelan berhembus menerpa dedaunan di pohon-pohon sekitar sekolah. Seorang wanita terduduk di bawah pohon. Membalikan telapak tangannya menghadap langit yang mulai gelap.

"Hujan akan turun sebentar lagi…"

Ia menatap langit yang menghampar luas. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru dan kulit putih yang pucat ini berdiri. Diam menunggu hujan turun.

.

.

.

"Langitnya gelap sekali." Ucap Gray yang tengah berlari menyusuri koridor.

Ia melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela, tiba-tiba langkah kaki Gray terhenti. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjal dari White Pearlnya.

_Apakah ini yang namanya bereaksi?_

Gray bergelut dengan pikirannya, hingga ia menemukan seseorang di halaman belakang sekolah. Gray menatap sekilas dan memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah.

Titik titik air mulai tercipta dari awan hitam, kini telah bertransformasi menjadi cairan yang membasahi daratan. Gray lompat keluar jendela dari lantai dua. Dia mendarat di atas pohon dengan mantap. Kemudian terpeleset karena dahannya yang licin terkena air hujan.

"Huaaa…."

Wanita yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon itu menoleh ke arah suara yang berisik di belakangnya. Dan ….

BRUGGHH

Seorang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Gray, jatuh mendaratkan bokongnya di tanah berumput yang keras. Wanita itu berjalan mendekat.

"I-Itte…" Ucap Gray yang langsung berdiri memegangi bokongnya.

"Ano… Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya wanita itu sopan.

Gray menoleh, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Arigatou na." Gray tersenyum hangat.

Wanita itu tersentak. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. "Ha-Ha'i…"

_Tampan sekali! _Gumam wanita itu dalam hati.

"Sedang apa kau disini, lebih baik kau masuk ke gedung sekolah, disini sedang hujan deras…" Ucap Gray.

"J-Juvia memang selalu disini. Juvia suka hujan."

"Kau suka hujan? Hmm.. Gara-gara hujan bajuku basah.." Gray melepaskan seragammnya.

_M-M-Mengapa dia melepaskan bajunya?_

"I-Iya. Juvia memang menyukainya…."

"Kau boleh menyukainya, tapi jangan membuat dirimu basah kuyup seperti itu." Ucap Gray. "Namaku Gray Fullbuster, kau… Juvia?" Gray berjalan mendekatinya.

"H-H-Hai'…." Jawab Juvia terbata-bata.

"Souka… Jangan beridiri di bawah hujan terus Juvia, kau akan kena flu." Gray meletakan seragamnya, menutupi kepala Juvia.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sendiri tidak mengenakan baju!"

_Gray-sama ? Dia baik sekali. Tidak ada yang pernah sebaik ini pada Juvia. Aaa… Juvia mencintaimu, Gray-samaaaa!_

"Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, haha… Senang bertemu denganmu, Juvia." Gray berjalan meninggalkan Juvia.

.

.

.

Lucy dan Natsu masih saling diam. Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Lucy sedang mengatur napasnya yang terengah tanpa sebab.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu memecah keheningan. "Maaf membuatmu terkejut." Tambahnya.

"… I-Itukah cara kita menjadi Guardian dan Angel?"

"Yaa… Itu adalah kontrak. Karena telah melakukannya, kini kau dan aku telah terikat. Jika ada salah satu di antara kita dalam bahaya, kita akan tahu."

"Tapi sebelumnya aku terancam oleh Zeref, bagaimana kau bisa tahu… padahal kita belum melakukan kontrak?"

"Itu karena … Black Pearlku."

"Jadi Natsu…. Black pearl itu…" Ucap Lucy ragu.

"Kakek tua itu menanamkan Black Pearl ini padaku."

"Eh?"

"Aku di rawat olehnya, aku tidak tahu dari mana aku berasal. Siapa orang tuaku yang sebenarnya aku tidak tahu. Aku yang saat itu terlalu bodoh dan tidak menyadari masalah Pearl atau apapun, yang aku tahu, aku adalah manusia tanpa orang tua." Ucap Natsu.

"…." Lucy mendengarkannya.

"Pada awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Sedikitnya, walaupun hanya sebentar… aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya di sayangi oleh seseorang, bagaimana di lindungi oleh seseorang. Kakek tua itu menjagaku tanpa pamrih. Hingga aku masuk SMP."

"Apa ia mengetahui kau pemilik White Pearl? Bukankah seharusnya golongan Black Pearl akan langsung memangsamu dan merebut White pearl mu?"

"Kakek bukannya tidak mengetahuinya, ia mengetahuinya. Keinginannya sejak awal adalah merubahku menjadi golongan Black Pearl karena… dia tidak mau membunuhku."

"Demo… pada saat itu ia merupakan petinggi di golongan Black Pearl kan? Apa mungkin ia mengambil resiko merawatmu yang jelas-jelas musuh dari golongannya?"

"Itulah yang tidak aku mengerti. Ketika aku kelas 6 semua itu terjadi. Keberadaanku terendus oleh Pemilik Black Pearl yang lain, mereka mengancam kakek jika kakek tidak membunuhku dengan cara merebut White Pearlku, mereka akan membunuh kakek sebagai gantinya. Kakek merupakan pemilik Black Pearl langka 'To Kill' saat itu."

"Kejam sekali… apa mereka tidak memiliki hati?"

"Mereka memang seperti itu… Pada saat terdesak diantara dua pilihan, daripada membunuhku, kakek membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan mengambil Black Pearl miliknya dan menanamkan secara paksa padaku. Ia tidak mau siapapun menyalahgunakan Black Pearl miliknya." Natsu mengepalkan tangannya.

"A-apa?"

"Kakek bersumpah di depan para pemilik Black Pearl jika ada yang membunuhku, maka mereka akan menerima akibatnya. Itulah hal terakhir yang kakek lakukan. Setelah itu kakek mati … semua itu terjadi karena aku. Itu menjadikan aku pemilik satu-satunya Black Pearl 'To Kill' yang di ketahui hingga saat ini."

"itulah yang menyebabkan kau selalu di buru dan di incar oleh mereka?"

"Ya… Memangnya, aku senang memiliki Black Pearl?! Aku tidak memintanya! Kakek tua itu seenaknya saja…"

"Natsu…." Lucy mendekati Natsu. "Kakek melakukan semua itu, karena ia menyayangimu. Bahkan walaupun dia dari golongan Black Pearl… dia tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk membunuhmu…"

"Itu percuma… Black Pearl yang tertanam di tubuhku ini adalah kutukan…. Karena Black pearl ini… Dengan tangan ini… aku telah membunuh banyak orang. Aku adalah monster yang membabi buta, dan membunuh siapapun ketika aku kehilangan kontrol."

"Kau harus menghadapinya, Natsu." Lucy memegang kedua tangan Natsu. "Segala sesuatu di dunia ini apapun yang kita lakukan, semuanya beresiko. Kau mungkin tidak memintanya, kakek itu hanya ingin melindungimu… Musuh terbesar bagimu adalah dirimu sendiri, kau harus bisa melawannya…"

"Bagaimana caranya…?"

"Kau harus menerima segalanya…. Kau harus menerima bahwa kakek melakukan ini semua karena dia menyayangimu dan untuk melindungimu… Kau harus menerimanya… bahwa segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi dan akan terjadi memang seharusnya terjadi. Dan yang paling penting, kau harus menerima dirimu sendiri…." Lucy tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Natsu.

"Lucy…" Natsu tak sanggup lagi untuk berucap. Ia merasa bebannya kini perlahan mulai ringan.

"Jangan menghakimi dirimu sendiri… Natsu…" Ucap Lucy.

Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dan langsung mendekapnya. Natsu membelai lembut rambut pirang Lucy, hembusan nafas Natsu terasa di telinga Lucy.

"Arigatou… Lucy…."

Lucy menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Natsu yang bidang, "Bahkan jika aku harus terbunuh karena kau… aku akan menerimanya." Gumam Lucy pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng, "Nandemonai…."

.

.

.

_Dengan belajar untuk menerima segala hal dengan lapang dada dan ketulusan dari hatimu… kau akan menemukan jalan untuk mengobati luka di hatimu…_

_._

_Menerima baik dan buruk… suka tidak suka… akan membuatmu mengerti…_

_._

_Bahwa ada sesuatu yang memang pantas kau dapatkan dan ada sesuatu yang memang harus kau lepaskan…_

_._

_Belajarlah untuk menerimanya…_

_._

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Chapter ini menurutku lumayan panjang /? Gomenasai kalo ceritanya masih membingungkan, gak jelas dan banyak typo bertebaran. hehe**

**Ah iya aku baca reviews dari minna-san banyak pertanyaan semoga terjawab di chapter ini ya xD**

**Gomen gak bisa di bales satu-satu /bow/**

**dan minna-san bebas mau panggil aku apa aja /? tapi aku saranin panggil rara aja boleh xD**

**Mari berteman (apa ini?)**

**.**

**Special Thanks to readers dan reviewers:**

**juanda blepotan, yodontknow, SSAPHIRA, Reka Amelia, whatever, jim, Kaoru Dragneel, Stawberry Ketchup-chi, Nnatsuki, Rin Dragneel, T-titania, Lucy Dragneel, Gray Vastia, Himiki-chan, Rin Fullbuster.**

**dan semuanyaa yang udah baca yang gak bisa di sebut satu-satu xD**

**.**

**See you di chapter selanjutnya, di tunggu reviews nya~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Missing You

**Minna-san. I'm back!**

**Gomenasai aku telat banget ngeupdate nya. Laptop ku harus di install kemaren kemaren T_T**

**dan di tambah lagi kena writer's block yang parahh (?) but finally, it's here. hehe**

**untuk next chapter, doain ya semoga author bisa cepet update (?)**

**Mind to RnR?**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro mashia does. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 "Missing you..."**

.

.

_"Lucy… Kau harus segera lari…"_

_"Eh… k-kenapa?"_

_"Tidak ada waktu lagi, cepat pergi dari sini!"_

_"Tapi…"_

_"akkhh….!"_

_"Tidak…. Natsu!"_

_._

_._

_._

"Na… Natsu!" Lucy terbangun dari mimpinya. Lucy menatap lengannya yang kini terlihat seperti hendak meraih sesuatu di depannya. Ia menghela napas. "Hanya… mimpi?"

Bukannya segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Lucy malah melamun dan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia menyibak poni pirangnya yang dari tadi menghalangi pandangannya. Sinar matahari tanpa ragu menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamarnya yang bahkan tingginya melebihi tinggi badan Lucy sendiri. Lucy menatap kosong ke arah jendela setelahnya.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu. Anda sudah bangun, hime ?" Ucap virgo, maid dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu membuat Lucy tergugah dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Virgo..." Lucy menoleh. "Ohayou... Iya..." Jawab Lucy tersenyum tipis kepada maid kepercayaannya itu.

"Hime... apa anda baik-baik saja? Anda sudah tidur selama 2 Hari...Dan sekarang sudah jam 10."

"A-are...?"

"2 Hari yang lalu, Seorang lelaki berambut merah muda menggendong anda kesini." Tambahnya tanpa terlihat sedikitpun perubahan dari ekspresi di wajah virgo.

"A-Apa?!" Lucy yang masih mencerna kata-katanya segera tersadar.

"Tuan Jude sedang menghandiri pertemuan di luar kota saat itu. Sehingga beliau tidak mengetahuinya." Jelasnya.

"T-Tunggu dulu... Virgo, kau membiarkannya masuk?"

"Ya, Lelaki itu menggendongmu hingga masuk kamar ini. Saya menunggunya di lantai bawah."

_Apa?! Natsu menggendongku hingga kesini? Dan... bagaimana keadaan teman-teman? Apa yang terjadi di sekolah setelah penyerangan zeref? Apa semuanya hanya mimpi? Akkhh Aku bingung._

"Dan hime..."

"N-Nani?"

"Dia cukup lama berada di dalam kamar anda sampai akhirnya ia turun dan menyuruh saya untuk menjaga anda." Goda Virgo, kali ini dia tersenyum tipis.

"NANI?!" Lucy segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab. Bayangan wajah Natsu mulai tercipta di benaknya.

_Are... apa yang Natsu lakukan?_

"Sepertinya... dia mmmeeenyuukaimuuu, hime."

"Jangan menggulung lidahmu seperti itu!"

"Tidak hime. Saya hanya bercanda. Dia langsung pulang setelah menggendong anda ke kamar."

"M-Mo! Virgo!" Lucy yang malu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Saatnya untuk hukuman, Hime?"

.

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang menjaga langkahnya agar tidak disadari oleh seseorang yang kini tengah berada beberapa meter di depannya. Ia menyelinap dari pilar ke pilar di koridor yang tengah di lewati oleh Gray.

_Gray-sama... Kau selalu tampan._

Gumam wanita itu mengeratkan peganggannya di pilar, jika ia tak segan pilar itu sepertinya akan menibulkan retakan.

"Yoo! Bocah api." Sapa Gray ketika dia melihat sahabat-serta-saingann-nya yang berambut merah muda.

"Oh ternyata kau, Gray..." Ungkap Natsu yang masih berjalan. Gray pun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Natsu.

"Bagaimana... keadaan Lucy?"

_Lucy? Gray sama membicarakan wanita lain! Koigataki! (Saingan cinta)_

Gumam juvia yang dari tadi mengikuti Gray.

"Dia baik-baik saja... hanya dia belum terbiasa dengan semua ini, dia butuh istirahat." Jawab Natsu sambil memasukan tangan kanannya di saku celananya.

"Itu bagus... Jadi..." Ucap Gray dengan kata-kata yang menggantung.

"Jadi apa kau sudah menemukan Angel mu?" Sambar Natsu tersenyum menyindir.

"Kuso..." Gray memberikan death glare nya yang hanya di balas dengan tawa Natsu yang terkekeh. _Bocah api ini menyebalkan! _Seru Gray dalam hatinya.

"Sepertinya tanpa kau perlu menjawabpun aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Natsu menimpali.

_Sebenarnya aku merasakan pearl ku sudah bereaksi... tapi... siapa angelku?_

Gray menyibakkan pikirannya dengan menjitak kepala Natsu, Natsu yang tidak terima mendaratkan pukulannya juga ke kepala Gray. Kemudian baku hantam pun tak terelakkan di antara keduanya di koridor sekolah. Umpatan-umpatan dari kedua Guardian itu terdengar disela-sela pertarungan konyol mereka. Tanpa disadari sudah mengundang banyak mata menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sementara Juvia masih di balik pilar yang kini semakin mendekat dengan sumber keributan masih menyorak-nyoraki Gray, memberi dukungan.

Murid-murid disana sudah tidak terlalu heran dengan kegaduhan yang Natsu dan Gray perbuat, tiap hari mereka pasti bertengkar seperti ini, namun tetap saja ini merupakan tontonan menarik bagi mereka di waktu istirahat. Seseorang merasa terganggu dengan kegaduhan tepat di depan ruangan OSIS ini. Tanpa ragu, orang yang merasa terganggu itu membuka pintu berjalan menuju kegaduhan itu.

_Kreek..._

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka seluruhnya, suara yang di timbulkan membuat murid-murid yang tadi menyoraki mendadak hening. Mereka mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gray dan Natsu yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Mengapa? Karena mereka tidak ingin berhadapan dengan wanita yang kini berdiri melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan berteriak,

"NATSUU! GRAAY!" Suaranya menggelegar memenuhi koridor.

Natsu dan Gray yang kini hendak memukul satu sama lainpun terhenti.

"E-Erza..." Mereka menelan ludah.

Erza Scarlet. Seorang wanita berambut merah ini adalah seorang Ketua OSIS Sma Fairy. Dia berparas cantik. Semua murid di SMA Fairy sangat menyeganinya (atau mungkin takut padanya) karena pribadinya yang tegas dan kuat. Ia kini meletakan tangannya di dahinya, jengkel dengan perbuatan kedua orang yang kini sedang saling merangkul, memasang wajah seolah tanpa dosa di hadapannya.

"Gray, Gunakan seragam mu!"

"Uoh! Sejak kapan..." Gray segera memakai seragamnya.

"Natsu... Huh..." Erza menggeleng. "Sebenarnya kali ini apa yang mebuat kalian bertengkah haah?" Erza menarik kerah seragam mereka dan menyeretnya ke ruang OSIS. Tanpa perlawanan Gray dan Natsu pun terpaksa mengikutinya. Erza melepaskan Natsu dan Gray. Mereka terduduk ketakutan di depan Erza.

"Jadi... Mengapa kalian berkelahi dan membuat keributan di depan ruangan ini?" Selidik Erza masih geram. Natsu dan Gray tidak menjawab. "Sudah kuduga pasti alasan konyol..."

"Natsu menyindirku karena belum menemukan Angel-ku, kau guardian yang menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menjitak kepalaku duluan, kau yang pertama menabuh genderang perang!"

"Kau yang terlalu besar kepala!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" Teriak Erza untuk kesekian kalinya, dan kini berhasil membuat Natsu dan Gray bungkam dan membeku.

"Gomenasaaii!" Ucap Natsu dan Gray dengan kompak.

Erza menghembuskan napas berat, sampai ia teringat alasan mereka bertengkar...

"Tunggu, kalian adalah Guardian?" Erza menatap serius.

"Eh?" Gray dan Natsu saling menukar pandangan.

"Kalian adalah Guardian?" Tanya Erza menekan kata terakhirnya.

"I-Iya.. Kami adalah Guardian."

"Yang kucari selama ini ternyata kalian..."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Gray.

"Aku adalah Angel." Jawab Erza santai.

"NANI? KAICHOU adalah ANGEL?" Ungkap Gray dan Natsu bersamaan.

"Iya... ternyata masih banyak yang seperti ku. Dan tentu saja aku pemegang White Pearl 'To Heal'."

"Siapa Guardianmu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Err... Itu... Jellal..." Ucap Erza terbata-bata, kali ini wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Souka... Kapten Basket itu ternyata adalah Guardianmu. Satsuga Erza." Ungkap Natsu dan Gray mengerti.

"S-S-Sudah jangan membicarakannya lagii!" Erza yang malu tanpa sadar telah mendorong Natsu dan Gray hingga mereka terpental keluar jendela ruang OSIS.

"Huaaaaaaa!" Teriak Natsu dan Gray.

Juvia yang sejak tadi duduk di bawah pohon terkejut dengan kedatangan 2 orang yang tiba-tiba jatuh dari lantai 2. Dia segera bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"E-Erza memang menyeramkan..." Ucap Natsu yang kini ada di semak – semak di bawah sekolah.

"Aku setuju..." Gray mengiyakan. Posisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Natsu.

_Gray-sama, padahal Juvia tidak sedang mengikutimu tapi sekarang Gray-sama yang datang pada Juvia. Juvia bahagia!_

Ungkap Juvia dalam pikirannya, dan kini matanya membentuk hati yang berwarna pink.

.

.

.

**_-Sepulang Sekolah-_**

Erza sedang terduduk di kursinya. Tatapannya tertuju pada tumpukan file-file yang terdapat di mejanya. Diraihnya sebuah file, kemudian matanya melebar setelah melihat deretan huruf-huruf yang tertera disana. Ia tersenyum.

Jellal yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya berdeham, membuat Erza menoleh mencari si pemilik suara. Mereka tidak berkata apapun melainkan saling melontarkan senyum. Jellal menghampiri Erza memegang pundaknya lembut dan akhirnya membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau telah bekerja keras, Erza." Ucap Jellal kepada wanita yang berharga baginya itu.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku, Jellal." Ucap Erza dengan senyuman, Ia memegang tangan Jellal yang ada di pundaknya.

"Lalu... apa yang membuatmu terlihat senang ketika membaca sebuah file?" Tanya Jellal.

"hmmm... Kepala sekolah akhirnya sudah mendirikan Fairy Hils yang akan menjadi asrama bagi pemegang Pearl seperti kita." Mata Erza berbinar seolah ia melihat Strawberry Cake di hadapannya.

"Eh? Secepat itu? Lagi pula ... apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa saja pemegang pearl di SMA ini?"

Erza beranjak membawa sebuah file berbeda dan membuka lembarannya, "Ini daftar pemilik pearl di sekolah ini. Aku baru saja menerimanya hari ini dari Kepala Sekolah kita, Makarov." Erza menunjukkannya pada Jellal.

Jellal memandang file tersebut dan membacanya. "Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Juvia Locksar, Lucy Heartfillia, Natsu Dragneel...?"

"Kau... dan aku juga termasuk. Sehingga ada 8 orang."

"Ternyata cukup banyak. Ini dapat menyebabkan pemilik Black Pearl semakin gencar mengincar sekolah kita."

"Kau benar, 2 hari yang lalu Zeref datang ke sekolah ini."

"Zeref?! Dia adalah pemimpin Black Pearl... mengapa dia...?"

"Semua itu karena Natsu. Kau tahu kan alasannya."

"Natsu pemilik White Pearl dan Black Pearl. Tapi Zeref mendesak Lucy Heartfillia untuk memancing Natsu."

"Untuk itu Makarov-sama telah menciptakan Kekkai di sekolah ini untuk menghindari adanya Pemilik Black Pearl yang menginjakkan kaki di SMA ini. Dan oleh karena itu pula beliau mempercepat pembangunan Fairy Hills agar kita tidak terpisah karena sekarang terlalu beresiko."

"Kapan tepatnya kita harus pindah ke Asrama?"

"Secepatnya, aku akan memberi tahu mereka nanti. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Gray dan Juvia untuk menjadi Guardian dan Angel. Sepertinya mereka belum menyadarinya dan belum membuat kontrak."

Erza dan Jellal berdiri di depan jendela yang mengarah ke lantai bawah, disanalah Juvia sedang duduk di bawah pohon.

"Jika tidak segera membuat kontrak, Juvia akan berada dalam masalah." Ucap Jellal.

"Kau benar, tapi cepat atau lambat salah satu dari mereka akan menyadarinya."

Jellal dan Erza saling menatap, merekapun tersenyum.

"Kaichou. Saatnya untuk pulang." Goda Jellal sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Erza tersenyum tipis dan meraih tangan Jellal, "Baiklah, Kapten." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang merona.

.

.

.

Juvia terduduk di bawah pohon menantikan Gray. Namun apa yang di nantikannya tidak kunjung menunjukan batang hidungnya. Juvia tertunduk memeluk lututnya.

"Juvia sedih, Mengapa Gray-sama tidak terlihat? Kemana dia?" Gumammnya pelan.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu akirnya Juvia menyerah. "Ahhh... Juvia akan pulang saja."

Juvia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan mulai berjalan menuju Gerbang SMA Fairy. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Gray dan Gray. Ia tidak menatap sekeliling, Juvia hanya menatap langkah kakinya yang lesu.

Tiba-tiba Juvia merasa tubuhnya dingin ketika ia melemparkan pandangan ke sekitarnya terdapat kabut putih yang bertebaran. Ia sudah cukup jauh dari SMA Fairy. Juvia mempercepat langkahnya, namun kabut itu semakin menebal sehingga menghalangi pandangannya. Tak lama kemudian ia merasakan tenggorokannya sesak, seolah kabut ini minim akan oksigen.

"uhukk!" Juvia menutupi mulutnya agar ia tidak mengisap kabut dingin yang bisa jadi mengganggu pernapasannya.

"Membiarkan dirimu berkeliaran sendiri, sepertinya kau punya banyak nyawa, hey pemegang White Pearl." Terdengar suara yang berasal entah dari mana.

"S-Siapa...hahh... hahh... kau?" Ucap Juvia terengah.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya." Jawab pemilik suara itu.

"Juvia tidak... punya... urusan ... denganmu!"

"Tapi aku memiliki urusan dengamu. Hahaha,,," Seringai suara itu.

"Dia tidak sendiri, Bodoh!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lainnya yang semakin mendekat. Juvia menyiptkan matanya mencari sesosok pemilik suara yang familiar baginya.

"G-Gray-sama...?" Ucapnya terkejut.

"Juvia! Jangan biarkan dirimu menghisap kabut ini! Ini kabut yang tidak biasa!" Gray berdiri membelakangi Juvia. Juvia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya dan mengangguk.

"Tunjukan dirimu, pengecut! Jangan hanya diam saja!" Teriak Gray.

"Hoo... Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Dengan cepat Orang itu telah berada di belakang Gray, ia menarik Juvia dan membawanya menjauhi Gray.

"Hey! Lepaskan dia, brengsek!" Gray mendekat, namun entah kenapa tenanga terasa terkuras. _Apa ini karena kabut ini? _Pikir Gray dalam hati.

Juvia kini berada di tangan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengenakan Jubah panjang berwarna biru tua yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Sebuah topeng singa menutupi wajahnya. Sementara pandangan Juvia mulai mengabur.

Tanpa basa basi Gray berlari mendekatinya, ia tidak peduli dengan kabut yang menghalanginya dan mencoba menghajar lelaki itu. Namun Kabut ini tentu adalah teritori dari sang musuh, tidak ada satu pukulanpun yang mengenai lelaki bertopeng singa itu.

_Pasti dia salah satu pemegang Black Pearl. Anak buah Zeref? Sial._ Umpat Gray yang kini kesulitan bernafas.

"G-Gray-sama... " Ucap Juvia.

"Juvia! Jangan menyerah!" Teriak Gray.

"Kau lambat Gray... Sambil menunggu seranganmu mengenaiku, aku akan mengambil White Pearl milik Gadis ini. Hahaha..."

"Ukkhh..." Juvia merintih.

Lelaki itu melepas topengnya. Kini terlihat siapa yang ada di balik topeng itu. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut berwarna silver, ia tersenyum satire kearah Gray.

"Namaku... Lyon Vastia... dan sekarang biarkan aku mengambil White Pearlmu nona." Lyon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Juvia. "Ittadakimasu..."

Gray yang menyaksikan itu, mengumpulkan semua tenanga yang ia miliki dan menendang lelaki itu hingga ia tersungkur. Juvia terlepas dari pegangan Lyon, Gray menangkapnya.

"Hahh... hahh... aku tidak... akan ... membiarkan tangan kotormu menyentuh Juvia!"

Kata-kata Gray membuat wajah Juvia memanas dan menjadi kemerahan.

"Hooo... baru saja satu kali berhasil kau sudah berlaga..." Lyon kini ada di samping Gray dan telah siap dengan pukulannya. Gray yang sedang membawa Juvia di kedua tangannya terpental, sebelum jatuh Gray membalikan Juvia sehingga tubuh Gray lah yang pertama mendarat di tanah disusul Juvia. Kini Juvia menidih tubuh Gray.

"Itte... Kau tidak apa-apa, Juvia?" Tanya Gray.

"I-Iya Juvia tidak apa-apa."

"Cih..." Lyon mengarahkan tangannya kepada Juvia dan Gray. Terdapat cahaya hitam mengelilingi tangannya. Caaya hitam itu membentuk sebuah sinar yang siap di tembakkan.

"Awas!" Gray yang menyadari itu menghindarinya. Ia memegang pundak Juvia dan membalik posisinya dengan bergeser kesamping. Juvia menutup matanya. Getaran dari akibat tembakan itu masih tersasa dan reruntuhan berjatuhan di sekitarnya. Gray sekarang berada di atas Juvia... kali ini mereka tidak bisa berucap apapun karena... bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Juvia melebarkan matanya, terkejut. Gray langsung beranjak dan terduduk di depannya. Juviapun terduduk. Berkat kabut ini mereka berdua tidak bisa melihat bagaima wajah mereka memerah. Juvia terdiam saking terkejutnya. Gray menutup matanya dengan tangannya.

"Hoy apa kalian sudah mati? Mengapa tiba-tiba sunyi?" Teriak Lyon yang memecah kecangunggan dari Gray dan Juvia. Untunglah jarak mereka cukup jauh sehingga Lyon tidak melihat apa yang terjadi.

"S-Suman ne... Juvia."

"J-J-J-Juvia tidak tahu harus berkata apa..."

.

.

.

**Tok... Tok...**

Lucy yang sedang membaca buku di kamarnya menoleh. Ia tidak menemukan apapun sehingga matanya tertuju pada deretan kata di buku itu lagi. Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya, membacanya dengan serius. Hingga sesuatu mengganggu konsentrasinya.

**Tokk... took...**

"Sebenarnya ada ap-" Matanya membulat melihat seseorang terlihat di balik jendela kamarnya. "KYAAA! PENCURI!" teriak Lucy.

Orang itu langsung mengetuk keras jendela yang tinggi itu, "Shhhh! Lucy ini aku!"

Lucy menghampirinya perlahan dan menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Natsu.

"Natsu?!" Ia membuka jendela yang ukurannya bajhkan melebihi tinggi mereka.

"huh... hampir saja aku jatuh karena teriakannmu. Aku sangat terkejut." Ucap Natsu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"pertama... AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA TERKEJUT! JANTUNGKU HAMPIR LEPAS DARI TEMPATNYA! Kedua... MENGAPA KAU LEWAT JENDELA? Ketiga... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!"

"Kau berisik seperti biasanya, syukurlah... itu tandanya kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Natsu santai, ia duduk di atas tempat tidur Lucy, kemudian memasang headsetnya. "pertama... yang penting jantung mu masih tetap di tempatnya kan? Kedua, lebih mudah lewat jendela. Ketiga... aku merindukanmu." Natsu menatap Lucy, tersenyum kearahnya.

Lucy mendadak membeku. Amarahnya yang memuncak tiba-tiba mereda dan mencair seperti es yang meleleh. Lucy mengambil langkah mundur, Natsu yang melihatnya memiringkan alis matanya. Ia meraih tangan Lucy, menariknya hingga terjatuh di atas kasur.

"Hmmm... ada apa denganmu, Lucy? Kau yang selalu berisik, Mengapa kau tiba-tiba membisu?" Tanya Natsu polos. Ia memegang dagu Lucy.

"A-A-Akuu..." Jantungnya berdegup kencang seraya dengan jarak diantara wajahnya dan natsu yang semakin menipis.

"Are? Apa kau demam? Wajahmu merah sekali!" Tanya Natsu khawatir.

"T-T-Ti...dak..." Ucap Lucy terbata-bata.

"Coba ku check suhu badanmu." Natsu menempelkan dahinya di dahi Lucy. Membelai rambut pirang Lucy yang tergerai hingga pundak itu.

"N-Natsu..." Wajah lucy kini memerah seperti tomat.

"Syukurlah kau tidak panas. Kau tidak demam." Ucap Natsu menepuk pelan pipi Lucy yang kemerahan.

Krekk...

Pintu kamar Lucy terbuka.

"Lucy..."

"A... Ayah?!"

.

.

.

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**Disini Gruvia mendominasi ya. tapi aku harap readers tetep suka. xD**

**Akhir akhir ini aku selalu kena writer's block mungkin emang karena banyak pikiran *gak***

**Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje, banyak typo, alurnya gak nentu, aneh atau bikin sakit otak (apa ini?)**

**Selamat datang buat new readers! Yoroshiku!**

**Makasih yang udah support dan yang udah Fav, Follow, sama Reviews cerita ini. Author sangat menghargainya. Di tunggu juga ya reviews nya di chapter ini. hehe**

**Love yaa, and see you di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
